Les bras d'une mère
by Nanthana14
Summary: UA THOR THE DARK WORLD : Bon voilà je sais que certains auraient souhaité une autre fin pour ma fic "Retrouver sa famille". Alors voilà une sorte de version alternative qui j'espère vous plaira et peut-être que je ferais peut-être une suite. Donc, au final c'est une petite fic UA qui prend part dans le film Thor 2, le monde des ténèbres.
1. Les bras d'une mère

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages ! Et merci aux acteurs qui leur ont donné vie de si jolies manières**

 **Alors voilà j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de doux et à chaque fois je retombe sur la relation que l'on sent pleine d'amour entre Frigga et son fils. Bon surtout que je sais que certains auraient souhaité une autre fin pour ma fic "Retrouver sa famille". Alors voilà une sorte de version alternative qui j'espère vous plaira et peut-être que je ferais peut-être une suite. Donc, au final c'est une petite fic UA qui prend part dans le film Thor 2, le monde des ténèbres.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait pour parcourir mes fics avec un semblant d'ordre chronologique, passez sur mon profil !**

* * *

 _ **Les bras d'une mère**_

Loki frémit en espérant que personne ne se rendent compte de son malaise. Le jeune dieu avait été ramené sur Asgard et, comme punition, son père l'avait enfermé dans ce cachot de verre, là où tout le monde pouvait le voir sans l'approcher. Odin connaissait l'importance que Loki accordait aux apparences. Les parois de verre le forcait à garder ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se montrer faible ou affecté par ce qui lui arrivait. Pourtant c'était le cas. Le jeune homme avait envie de se laisser aller à ses émotions, il se sentait épuisé mais, il ne pouvait montrer sa faiblesse à tous ses gens, tout comme il lui était interdit de recevoir de la visite. Odin lui-même n'avait plus jeté un regard à son fils depuis qu'il l'avait enfermé dans cette cage en disant qu'il ne devait le fait d'être en vie qu'à l'amour de sa mère lui portait encore, et cela le détruisait lentement… Cet homme qu'il avait considéré si longtemps comme son père, n'aurait pas hésité à l'exécuter comme n'importe quel ennemi d'Asgard… Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait mais, pas cette froideur et cette haine… Le jeune homme savait qu'il n'était pas son fils mais elle était si violente cette haine...

Bien sûr Loki était le maître de l'illusion et il parvenait à se cacher pour exprimer sa vraie douleur, mais ces moments étaient rares… personne ne comprenait vraiment ce qu'il ressentait… Personne ne se souciait vraiment de ce qu'il avait du endurer pour en arriver là… Personne ne s'intéressait au fait que ses yeux étaient redevenus verts alors qu'ils avaient été bleus pendant toute sa tentative de s'emparer de Midgard… Le jeune homme souffrait et personne ne s'intéressait à sa douleur. Il était seul… Comme toujours… Au final, c'était si banal qu'il n'aurait pas du vraiment y prêter attention mais, aujourd'hui, il aurait aimé que quelqu'un le remarque... Juste une fois... Avec un soupir fatigué, il se laissa tomber assis sur une chaise, sursautant un peu lorsque la silhouette de Frigga se dressa devant lui.

\- Ma reine ?

\- Je ne suis donc plus ta mère ? Demanda cette dernière.

Loki baissa les yeux pour regarder le sol. Son cœur voulu lui hurler que c'était le cas, mais sa fierté le fit frémir et il répondit.

\- Pourquoi voudriez-vous être la mère d'un trophée de guerre ?

Frigga se rapprocha de lui.

\- Tu n'es pas un trophée... Tu ne l'as jamais été.

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit Loki en redressant la tête pendant qu'il laissait la magie quitter son corps, révélant sa peau bleue de jotun. La seule différence c'est qu'il n'a pas jugé bon de m'enfermer à la cave.

\- Loki !

\- Cela suffit ! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant, contrôlant de nouveau son apparence.

\- Loki, dit Frigga en soupirant.

\- Je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir de visite.

\- Je suis libre de mes gestes.

\- Ce n'est pas mon cas !

\- Ce sont tes actions qui t'ont mené là !

\- Mes actions ! … Mes actions ! D'autres le mériteraient autant que moi !

\- Tu sais que ton père est bouleversé de te voir en arriver là !

Loki se retourna prestement et poussa un cri de rage.

\- Il n'est pas mon père !

\- Ne suis-je donc pas ta mère ?

Loki fronça les sourcils et observa sa mère en frémissant.

\- Non, vous ne l'êtes pas !

Un éclair de tristesse passa sur le visage de la reine.

\- Loki, murmura doucement Frigga, toujours aussi perspicace avec les autres et si peu avec toi-même !

Le jeune homme s'approcha et tenta de prendre les mains de sa mère dans les siennes mais, il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion et il frémit. Son corps trembla légèrement et Frigga perçue des larmes au bord de ses yeux lorsqu'il murmura d'une voix brisée qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- C'est vous qui n'êtes pas perspicace… Pourquoi personne ne comprend ?

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol pendant que l'image de Frigga disparue lentement.

...

Dans la pièce où elle se trouvait, Frigga sursauta et observa ses mains. La dernière phrase de son fils était si pleine de douleur… Elle avait remarqué les larmes qu'il réprimait difficilement et le tremblement de ses doigts. La reine redressa la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Thor.

\- Je pensais qu'il n'avait pas le droit aux visites.

\- Il est mon fils, tout comme toi.

\- Mais avec sa magie et ses tours, il…

\- Je l'ai aidé à développer cette magie. Je l'ai encouragé dans cette voie pour qu'il se sente spécial lui aussi. Ton frère n'a jamais eu ta force ou celle de ton père, même si sa résistance est grande. Sa magie lui donnait un petit quelque chose et je sais que tu appréciais de l'avoir à tes côtés dans les batailles pour cela.

\- Avec le recul, je…

\- Je ne regrette pas de lui avoir enseigné.

Frigga s'assombrit et Thor observa sa mère.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Ces derniers mots étaient si remplis de douleur. Je veux le voir en vrai.

\- Père ne le permettra pas.

\- Il est mon époux, pas mon maître !

...

Frigga pénétra d'un pas rapide dans le quartier de détention, se dirigeant vers la cellule de son fils. Elle l'avait laissé à genoux sur le sol et elle le retrouva dans la même position, en train de pleurer. Son cœur de mère se serra… Il pleurait réellement, ce n'était pas l'une de ses illusions. Quelque chose n'allait pas… Quelque chose qu'il leur cachait… Mais qu'il avait envie que les siens comprennent... Sans un regard pour le gardien, Frigga se fit ouvrir la porte de la cellule et pénétra à l'intérieur. Elle se rapprocha et se pencha sur son fils.

\- Loki ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Le jeune homme redressa la tête, surprise de la voir se re-matérialiser devant lui.

\- Tu reviens voir la bête curieuse ?

\- Je reviens voir mon fils qui souffre sans que je sache pourquoi.

\- Je ne suis pas votre fils.

\- Cesse de dire de telles choses.

\- C'est la vérité. Je ne suis pas votre fils. Je ne suis qu'un monstre bon à rester en cage ! Personne ne veut comprendre…

\- Comprendre quoi ?

\- Comme j'ai eu mal…

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- De rien, cela n'a plus d'importance… Retournez donc voir votre mari et votre véritable fils !

Loki baissa la tête et continua de pleurer. Frigga frémit. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne leur avait pas dites et subitement, elle remarqua une cicatrice qui remontait dans son cou… une cicatrice récente et qui n'avait jamais été là avant. Frigga se rapprocha.

\- Loki ?

\- Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour vous dématérialiser ?

\- Je ne peux pas… Je suis là !

Le jeune homme sursauta et redressa la tête pendant que les bras de Frigga s'enroulèrent autours de ses épaules pour le tirer dans ses bras.

\- Je suis vraiment là.

Loki frémit et s'agrippa à Frigga tout en murmurant d'une voix tremblante.

\- Mère…

\- Mon fils… Mon tout petit garçon.

Elle le sentit trembler des pieds à la tête dans ses bras et posa une main sur sa nuque. Sans qu'elle ne le cherche vraiment, une connexion s'établit entre la mère et le fils… une connexion qui la plongea dans l'esprit du jeune homme… Elle ressentit sa peine, sa tristesse quasi permanente mais surtout sa douleur… une douleur terrible qui venait d'événements qui étaient encore pire qu'elle se l'imaginait. Elle aperçu une sorte de titan à la peau violette, monstrueux, brutal et elle ressentit la douleur du plus jeune de ses fils… Un fils qui avait été torturé, presque battu à mort pendant des jours et des jours pour être forcé de lui obéir. La douleur et la peur que ressentit son jeune fils pendant sa captivité lui coupa presque le souffle… Comme il avait eu mal… Comme il s'était sentit vulnérable, perdu et abandonné… Comme il avait pensé à eux avant de perdre connaissance sous les coups de plus en plus violents de son bourreau qui s'amusait à lui briser les os un à un pour le laisser agoniser pendant des heures dans son sang… Avant de venir le tourmenter de nouveau… Avant de lui infliger des tortures mentales toutes aussi violentes qui avaient piétinés ses souvenirs, le plongeant encore plus dans la détresse… Et puis les coups étaient revenus… Frigga sentit une larme couler sur sa joue… Son esprit avait été torturé… Son corps avait été brisé… Il était à peine en vie… La reine d'Asgard frémit et retira la main de la tempe de Loki, l'observant toujours en train de pleurer blottit au creux de ses bras.

\- Mon dieu, mon petit garçon, qu'est ce que l'on t'a fait ? Mon fils, comment as-tu pu survivre à ce que t'a fais endurer ce monstre ?

\- Je ne voulais pas vous montrer cela, murmura Loki en laissant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère.

\- Tu ne voulais pas que je sache qu'un monstre à torturé cruellement mon fils pendant des semaines pour le briser.

\- Pour le soumettre… pour me faire accepter de travailler pour lui… Et il a réussi… J'ai cédé… C'est encore un échec… Thor ne l'aurait jamais fait. Je suis faible et inutile…

\- Non, tu as survécu… Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait pour survivre. Mon fils n'est pas un faible… Un faible serai mort…

\- Mais je suis mort mère, j'ai senti mon cœur s'arrêter et puis, il m'a ramené pour continuer… J'ai eu tellement mal !

Loki frémit en pleurant et Frigga caressa sa joue.

\- Mon petit garçon, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à ton père ou ton frère ?

\- Je n'ai ni père ni frère… Je suis tout seul, murmura douloureusement Loki en pleurant.

Frigga frémit.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je suis là…

\- Vous n'êtes pas ma mère…

\- Oh si, mon tout petit… Je le suis…

Elle fit mine de se redresser mais Loki se cramponna à elle en frémissant.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez rester encore un peu alors ?

Frigga frémit en caressant la tête de son fils.

\- Oui… Ne pleurs plus et ferme les yeux, je reste prêt de toi mon petit garçon.

Loki frémit et s'agrippa à Frigga en fermant les yeux. Il avait beau lui dire que ce n'était pas sa mère, toute son attitude lui prouvait le contraire alors Frigga resta là, à le bercer doucement dans ses bras pour l'apaiser, le temps qu'il bascule dans le sommeil.

\- Repose-toi mon enfant…


	2. La force d'un frère

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages ! Et merci aux acteurs qui leur ont donné vie de si jolies manières**

 **Bon alors voilà, quand j'avais posté le premier chapitre je m'étais dit pourquoi pas faire une suite finalement ? Alors après quelques jours de réflexion, voilà ce que ça donne. Je travaille déjà sur le chapitre final donc, à bientôt !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait pour parcourir mes fics avec un semblant d'ordre chronologique, passez sur mon profil !**

* * *

 _ **La force d'un frère**_

Frigga était toujours là, assise par terre, n'osant pas bouger d'un cil de peur de réveiller Loki étendu par terre, la tête sur ses genoux. A intervalle régulier, elle caressait ses cheveux, appréciant de le voir dormir profondément lui qui lui semblait avoir tant manqué de repos et de sommeil… Ses yeux de mère ne pouvaient quitter la fine cicatrice qui dépassait sur son cou. Avec toutes les visions terribles qu'elle avait aperçu, elle se demandait combien de marques portaient encore le corps de son enfant… elle se demandait comment Odin n'avait pas su, comment Heimdall n'avait pas vu… comment un être vivant pouvait faire subir à un autre ce que son jeune fils avait subit…

Frigga ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait là lorsque la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et que Thor entra en forçant les sourcils. Il observa son frère, étendu par terre dans les bras de leur mère et frémit.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Frigga redressa la tête et Thor comprit qu'elle avait pleuré.

\- Mère ?

Thor s'agenouilla à côté d'eux et posa une main sur l'épaule de Frigga.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Parlez-moi…

\- Nous l'avons abandonné… Regarde comme il est pâle et amaigri…

Thor baissa les yeux sur Loki. Il était vrai qu'il était pâle mais, le jeune homme n'avait jamais été très mat de peau, un héritage de ses gênes de jotun que Thor n'avait comprit que bien plus tard. En revanche, il était vrai qu'il était maigre. Loki n'avait jamais été très épais mais, là, il paraissait maigre et épuisé. Thor ressentit donc soudainement un certain malaise. Est-ce qu'il avait loupé quelque chose pendant leur affrontement sur Midgard ? Est-ce que son éclair de lucidité au sommet de la tour Stark voulait dire quelque chose finalement ? Frigga caressa doucement les cheveux de Loki en frémissant.

\- Nous l'avons abandonné.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

\- Regarde…

Thor posa les yeux sur ce que sa mère lui montrait et il frémit. Le jeune dieu du tonnerre tira sur le col de son frère pour mieux observer la cicatrice.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Ton frère n'a pas attaqué Midgard de son plein gré…

Thor voulu lui demander plus d'explication mais, ce fut à cet instant que Loki se réveilla. En apercevant son frère, il sursauta et s'éloigna des bras de sa mère tout en restant assis sur le sol. Thor se sentit mal de le voir réagir de la sorte et leva les mains pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne risquait rien.

\- Doucement Loki.

Le jeune homme se redressa mais, il chancela et Thor eut juste le temps de le rattraper par la taille pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre.

\- Je te tiens !

\- Laisse-moi, marmonna Loki en chancelant.

Le jeune homme tenta de s'arracher des bras de son frère mais, il frémit et chancela de nouveau pendant que ses migraines d'enfants revinrent d'un coup le frapper. Thor le ceintura pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas et le fit s'asseoir sur son lit. Loki baissa la tête et Thor se rendit compte que ses mains étaient en train de trembler. Alors, il se pencha un peu plus sur son frère et pressa doucement ses doigts pour les empêcher de continuer à trembler pendant que son autre main glissa derrière sa nuque.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

Sa question était posée sur un ton doux et inquiet qui fit frémir un peu plus fort Loki. Le jeune homme redressa la tête. Son frère paraissait sincère mais, il ne voulait pas prendre de risque alors, il répondit.

\- Comme si cela pouvait t'intéresser…

Thor se sentit touché non pas par ses mots, il avait l'habitude de son jeune frère, mais par le reste. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des tremblements qui parcouraient son corps ni de l'épuisement qui se dégageait de sa posture. Il n'allait pas bien... réellement pas bien...

\- Ne fais pas ça, petit frère...

Loki redressa une nouvelle fois la tête pour croiser le regard de Thor… Le regard de son grand frère… Un grand frère auquel il avait tant pensé pendant l'année qui venait de s'écouler.

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère, murmura Loki pendant que les larmes lui revenaient.

Thor frémit à son tour.

\- Bien sûr que si… Mon petit frère… Qu'est ce que tu as ? … Parle-moi ! Ne garde pas ce qui te trouble pour toi...

Loki frémit. Comme il aurait voulu conserver son masque, ne pas s'écrouler mais, il était épuisé et il se sentait mal alors Loki céda. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et le jeune homme se laissa basculer en avant pour déposer sa tête entre l'épaule et le cou de son frère. Les tremblements se firent plus forts pendant que les larmes coulèrent sans retenues. Thor sursauta et plaque plus fermement sa main sur sa nuque.

\- Loki !

Il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'il n'allait pas bien et Thor se laissa tomber vraiment assis sur le lit pour le serrer fermement dans ses bras.

\- Je suis là…

Loki frémit et ferma les yeux, profitant de cet instant dans les bras de son frère pour se laisser aller et projeter ses souvenirs dans son esprit. Comme Frigga, Thor perçu les souffrances de son jeune frère… les tortures physiques et mentales… Les os brisés… La sensation de mourir en se noyant dans son sang… Les coups à répétition… La douleur… Et la solitude… L'impression d'abandon… Les cris de détresse envoyés à son frère… Des cris sans réponse pendant que la douleur devenait de plus en plus dure à supporter… Des cris qui devinrent des prières puis des suppliques à peine perceptibles au fur à et à mesure que ses forces l'abandonnaient… Au fur et à mesure qu'il se sentait mourir… Thor frémit et quand les visions cessèrent, ses bras s'enroulèrent plus fermement autour du corps de son jeune frère.

\- Oh… Mon Dieu… Je suis désolé Loki… Tu n'étais pas toi-même… C'est pour cela que tu étais si étrange pendant nos discussions… Tu n'étais pas toi-même…

\- Je l'ai laissé me briser, murmura le jeune homme.

\- Non, pas dans ce que j'ai vu… Dans tes souvenirs, j'ai vu mon petit frère lutter jusqu'au bout… Et il a fini à demi-mort avant de lui céder parce que je l'ai abandonné… Comment j'ai pu ne pas savoir que tu étais en vie et que quelque part, tu te faisais torturer.

\- L'espace est vaste… Murmura Loki en se redressant.

Thor hocha la tête et posa une main sur la joue de son frère.

\- Tu es brûlant…

\- Je ne me sens pas bien…

Les yeux de Loki se fermèrent doucement pendant que Thor le secoua avec une certaine angoisse.

\- Eh non ! Loki !

\- Je n'ai plus de force…

\- Puise dans la mienne s'il le faut, Loki !

Mais le jeune homme trembla doucement avant de s'affaisser. Thor passa un bras autour de lui et l'allongea sur le lit tout en se retournant vers sa mère.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?

Frigga couru vers eux et se pencha au dessus du lit, passant sa main sur le front de son fils inconscient qui tremblait toujours.

\- Son corps lutte contre quelque chose. Ce monstre ne veut pas lâcher son emprise sur sa victime.

\- Est-ce que c'est dangereux ?

\- Oui… Si je ne fais rien, cela va épuiser ses forces et il risque de mourir.

Thor sursauta et jeta un regard inquiet à sa mère.

\- Je n'ai pas vu qu'il souffrait, je n'ai pas vu qu'il n'était pas vraiment lui-même… Comment je n'ai pu rien voir ? Comment je peux aussi mal connaître mon petit frère ?

\- Vous vous êtes éloigné, répondit Frigga en gardant une main sur la joue de son fils inconscient.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez l'aider ?

\- Oui, mais il faut faire vite… Il s'éteint…

\- Donnez-lui ma force, je sais que ça peut marcher… Vous l'avez fait quand nous étions enfant.

\- Thor, cela va être dangereux même pour toi.

\- Si je ne mets pas ma vie en danger pour mon frère alors pour qui devrais-je le faire ? Demanda Thor sur un ton si ferme que Frigga ne trouva rien à lui opposer.


	3. Le pardon d'un père

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages ! Et merci aux acteurs qui leur ont donné vie de si jolies manières**

 **Voilà le troisième chapitre de cette petite histoire toute en douceur, ça fait du bien aussi parfois. Finalement il y aura un dernier chapitre donc à bientôt tout le monde !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait pour parcourir mes fics avec un semblant d'ordre chronologique, passez sur mon profil !**

* * *

 _ **Le pardon d'un père**_

Lorsque Loki ouvrit les yeux, une douleur violente lui oppressa la poitrine et un cri se noua dans sa gorge, un cri qui mourut sur ses lèvres pendant que son corps s'arquait de douleur. Tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal… La douleur était si violente qu'elle le ramenait des mois en arrière… dans l'antre de Thanos, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un pantin désarticulé entre les mains du titan fou… Un jouet qu'il s'amusait à briser avant de le réparer pour le briser encore plus brutalement. Pourtant Loki savait qu'il n'était plus chez Thanos… Il n'était plus même très sûr d'être dans le donjon d'Asgard… Quelque chose avait changé... Sans qu'il ne soit encore assez lucide pour comprendre quoi... Mais quelque chose avait changé… Il le sentait… Son corps se cambra encore de douleur et une main se posa sur sa poitrine, une main puissante et calleuse qui tenta de la maintenir allongé pendant que la deuxième main se posait sur son épaule.

\- Doucement mon petit… ça devrait passer.

Loki gémit, tentant à la fois de combattre la douleur et de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Le lit sur lequel il était allongé s'affaissa sur la droite et dans sa vision encore floue, un visage se pencha au dessus de lui pendant que la main se déplaça sur son front.

\- Respire doucement, ça va aller fils.

Loki frémit, se demandant s'il était bien éveillé ou s'il était encore dans un rêve mais la main resta sur son front. Tout en continuant à lutter contre la douleur qui l'oppressait, il leva une main pour effleurer celle de la personne penchée sur lui. Odin lui sourit et lui prit la main.

\- Tout va bien mon fils.

\- Père… Murmura faiblement Loki comme une constatation et une question à la fois.

Le sourire d'Odin se fit plus grand.

\- Oui, mon fils… Je suis là…

La vision de Loki se fit moins floue et il découvrit réellement le visage de son père assis à ses côtés. Au fur et à mesure la douleur diminua également le laissant affaiblie mais vivant… Lui qui avait presque eu l'impression de mourir quand il s'était effondré dans les bras de Thor sans comprendre vraiment ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Murmura faiblement le jeune homme qui avait besoin de réponse.

Odin posa sa main sur sa joue, la pressant doucement tout en lui répondant.

\- Nous avons failli te perdre mon enfant… Ce monstre qui t'a retenu captif a utilisé la magie pour te briser. Ton corps était au bord de la rupture… Ton combat, notre entretien, tu étais trop épuisé pour tenir plus longtemps… Tes dernières forces ont cédées…

Loki frémit et Odin continua de caresser doucement sa joue pour l'apaiser. Il le sentait si perdu… En détaillant le corps affaibli de son fils, il n'arrêtait pas de s'en vouloir… Ses mots lors de leur entretien avait été si violents… Comment pouvait-il lui avoir dit que son fils était mort, alors qu'il ne voyait que cela lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur lui, son fils en train de lutter et de souffrir ?

\- Pardonne-moi mon petit…

Loki sursauta et posa un regard intrigué sur son père.

\- Qu'est ce que vous dites ?

\- Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir cherché les raisons de tes actes… De ne pas avoir vu que tu étais mal et perdu… De ne pas m'être préoccupé de ce que tu pouvais avoir vécu pendant un an…

Loki frémit. Son père lui semblait si sincère… Et sa main, toujours sur sa joue, lui faisait tellement de bien… Loki ferma les yeux, luttant contre ses émotions qui finirent par le vaincre… La douleur... La fatigue... Il n'était pas en état de continuer à faire semblant... Pas en étant de conserver ce masque froid et sans émotion qu'il portait en permanence... De toute manière, le vrai Loki était si loin de tout ça... Alors, le jeune homme se mit à pleurer silencieusement et son père prit un air triste. Comme il semblait faible et mal… Odin se maudit intérieurement… Il maudit sa colère de ne pas lui avoir permis de voir plus loin, de ne pas lui avoir permis de voir comment il était faible, amaigri et épuisé… Du pouce, il balaya quelques larmes, frémissant pour lutter contre ses propres émotions en voyant son enfant être aussi mal... son enfant... ce bébé qu'il avait sauvé de la mort et qu'il avait élevé... Cet enfant qu'il avait sans doute trop maladroitement pour parvenir à vraiment lui montrer... Peut-être par peur qu'il ne découvre la vérité mais sans doute beaucoup plus par ignorance...

\- J'aurais dû le savoir mon fils… Qu'un monstre te retenait prisonnier, j'aurais dû le savoir… J'aurais dû venir te sauver…

Loki frémit sans rouvrir les yeux. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter le regard de son père, par contre, sans qu'il le veuille, il projeta dans son esprit des images de son calvaire… De toute manière, il voulait que sa famille sache ce qu'il avait enduré pendant un an, il voulait leur faire comprendre, alors, même s'il ne le souhaitait pas vraiment, il laissa ses souvenirs s'écouler hors de lui.

La première image fit sursauter Odin. Voir Loki à genoux et impuissant face à Thanos, le voir le frapper, entendre ses côtes se briser, ressentir son souffle court et le voir cracher du sang à cause de ses poumons blessés… Percevoir ses suppliques envers sa famille, pour qu'on vienne le libérer, pour qu'on vienne le sauver… L'écouter leur demander pardon avant de les supplier une nouvelle fois de lui venir en aide... Des suppliques sans réponses... Ressentir sa détresse et son sentiment d'abandon de plus en plus grand… Voir ses larmes quand il était seul dans son cachot et sa détermination à ne rien lâcher quand il était face à son bourreau... Comprendre à quel point il avait tenté de lutter contre une torture mentale encore plus violente que les tortures physiques… Ressentir ses tremblements, ses sanglots et sa douleur avant de s'évanouir une nouvelle fois…

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Odin qui se pencha en avant, déposant un baiser paternel sur le front de son jeune fils, tentant de lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'il avait pour cet enfant.

\- Pardonne-moi mon fils… Je suis désolé…

Loki prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit les yeux. Son regard vert encore épuisé se braqua dans celui de son père… un père qui pleurait… Pour lui ? Vraiment ? Un frémissement le parcouru pendant qu'Odin resta penché au dessus de lui.

\- Je suis désolé… Comment n'ai-je pas compris que tu étais perdu ? Que tu ne voulais pas détruire les géants des glaces mais te détruire toi-même ? Pardonne-moi mon petit garçon… J'aurais dû te retenir sur ce pont… J'aurais dû te dire que je t'aimais… Te dire toute la vérité... Te dire que j'ai choisi de ne rien te révéler parce que tu étais mon fils, pas un pion qu'on manipule… parce que je voulais que tu te sentes vraiment chez toi dans notre famille… Mais je n'ai jamais été un bon père… Je t'ai négligé… Je n'ai jamais vraiment été là quand tu as eu besoin de moi… Je t'ai fais croire que tu étais faible alors que tu es bien plus fort que moi… Je ne sais pas si j'aurais survécu à ce que ce monstre t'a fait subir…

Loki frémit en voyant les larmes sur le visage de son père. Il pleurait pour lui et, plus important, il lui disait des choses qu'il avait tant rêvé d'entendre quand il était enfant… Il était son fils finalement… Ses propres larmes se firent plus fortes et Odin se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ne pleurs pas, je suis là…

Loki ne répondit rien et noua ses bras autour de la poitrine puissante de son père, enfouissant sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Cela veut dire que vous me pardonner ?

\- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, toutes tes actions viennent de moi. La pire chose que l'on peut faire à quelqu'un s'est d'être indifférent et mon Dieu, comme je l'ai été avec toi… C'était si injuste mon fils… Je t'aime… N'en doute plus jamais… Peu importe que ce ne soit pas mon sang qui coule dans tes veines... Je t'aime mon enfant…

Loki se mit à trembler tout en pleurant plus fort. Comme il avait rêvé d'entendre ces quelques mots de la bouche de son père, comme il était bien dans ses bras… La douleur lui semblait maintenant n'être plus qu'un lointain souvenir… Mais ce fut là aussi, dans ses bras, que Loki ressentit un étrange malaise. Il était heureux qu'Odin soit là et qu'il le pardonne, mais ce n'était pas normal. En soit, il n'était pas celui de ses deux parents qui devait se trouver là. Loki se redressa donc un peu et essuya ses larmes avant de demander.

\- Où est mère ?

Odin prit un air triste et le cœur de Loki s'accéléra brutalement.

\- Au chevet de ton frère…

Loki sursauta… Au chevet de Thor, cela n'avait aucun sens… Thor allait bien. Il se souvenait de ses bras et de ses mots inquiets quand il avait fait son malaise. Alors lui qui parlait d'ordinaire avec aisance et assurance se surprit à demander d'une voix bredouillante.

\- Mais… au chevet de Thor ? … Mais pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ton frère a mit sa vie en danger pour te sauver…

\- Mais il va bien ?

\- Ça il est encore trop tôt pour le dire, répondit Odin d'une voix triste qui brisa le cœur de Loki.

* * *

 **Coucou ! Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	4. Les liens d'une famille

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages ! Et merci aux acteurs qui leur ont donné vie de si jolies manières**

 **Et voilà ! Dernier chapitre de cette mini fic, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Je suis pas mécontente franchement. Ça fait du bien d'écrire ce genre de texte**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait pour parcourir mes fics avec un semblant d'ordre chronologique, passez sur mon profil !**

* * *

 _ **Les liens d'une famille**_

Frigga était assise sur le bord d'un lit dans l'une des salles de guérison d'Asgard dans lequel reposait Thor. Les yeux clos, le jeune homme ne semblait pas aller bien malgré les efforts de sa mère pour lui venir en aide. Dans son dos, la porte s'ouvrit la tirant un peu brutalement de ses pensées et la faisant sursauter. Frigga tourna la tête.

\- Vas-y doucement, murmura Odin en aidant Loki à entrer dans la pièce.

Le bras de son fils était posé sur ses épaules. Il paraissait encore pâle et épuisé mais, il avait refusé de rester dans son lit alors que son frère était en train de lutter pour sa vie après l'avoir sauvé. Frigga lui fit un doux sourire en le voyant debout. Elle avait eu si peur de voir mourir ses deux enfants que de le voir tenir sur ses jambes presque sans aide la rendait si heureuse.

Loki laissa Odin l'aider à se rapprocher du lit de son frère sur le bord duquel il se laissa tomber assis, se retrouvant en face de sa mère qui avait prit place de l'autre côté. Leurs regards se croisèrent, puis Loki baissa les yeux sur son frère en frémissant. Thor était inconscient et sa peau d'une pâleur anormale et maladive. Un frisson le parcouru pendant qu'il tendit la main pour effleurer sa joue… Il n'obtint pas de réaction et une boule se noua dans sa gorge pendant qu'il releva la tête vers sa mère.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-il aussi froid ?

\- Tu étais mourant Loki… Ce monstre avait utilisé une magie qui te privait peu à peu de tes forces… Tu n'aurais pas passé la nuit malgré tous mes soins, répondit sa mère d'une voix tremblante.

\- Cela n'explique pas ce qui s'est passé, répondit Loki en serrant la main de son frère à peine en vie.

\- Il t'a offert sa force vitale… C'était la seule façon de contrer l'essence magique qui te rongeait… la seule façon de te sauver…

\- Sa force… Mais s'il m'a donné sa force, que lui reste-t-il ?

\- Le problème est là… Je ne sais pas s'il lui en reste assez pour survivre…

\- Non, murmura Loki en tremblant… Ce n'est pas possible…

Le jeune homme se pencha en avant pour déposer son front sur celui de son frère tout en murmurant d'une voix étranglée par des sanglots qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir.

\- Je t'en supplie Thor… Ne fais pas ça… Grand frère… A quoi ça va me servir de survivre, si tu n'es plus là ?… Ma vie ne vaut pas ton sacrifice, pas après tout ce que j'ai fais… Je t'en supplie… Ne meurs pas… Pas par ma faute… Surtout pas pour moi… Ouvre-les yeux…

Loki finit sa phrase en pleurs. Son corps tremblait et le jeune homme était incapable de se redresser. Il était effondré sur son frère, son front contre le sien et ses larmes tombant sur le visage inerte de ce dernier. La douleur dans ses propos frappa violemment ses parents qui se regardèrent. Odin se rapprocha et s'assit dans le dos de son jeune fils avant de le prendre par les épaules pour le redresser. Loki se laissa faire, basculant dans les bras de son père en continuant de pleurer. Le Père-de-Toutes-Choses ne dit rien, laissant son jeune fils exprimer sa douleur en le berçant doucement. Tout en tentant de l'apaiser, Odin redressa la tête en direction de son épouse. Cette dernière lue une profonde inquiétude dans son regard et soupira doucement en murmurant comme réponse à sa question muette.

\- Je ne sais pas…

Odin comprit et Loki dut prendre plusieurs minutes avant de parvenir à vaincre ses larmes et la peur de voir son frère mourir. Puis, il se redressa et un frisson parcouru son corps pendant qu'il se tourna vers Frigga.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour l'aider ? Mon corps va mieux, ma magie doit pouvoir l'aider.

\- Non, répondit Frigga. Il y a rien que nous pouvons faire pour lui venir en aide. Il faut attendre que ses forces vitales lui reviennent d'elles mêmes en espérant que son corps n'est pas été trop affaibli.

\- Il n'y a donc vraiment rien que je puisse faire pour l'aider ?

\- Non mon enfant.

Loki sentit le désespoir s'abattre sur ses épaules pendant qu'il sera un peu plus fort la main de son frère.

\- Est-ce que je peux rester là ? Demanda-t-il pendant que les larmes revenaient.

\- Bien sûr, murmura Frigga. Nous sommes une famille… Nous allons tous rester avec lui.

Loki hocha la tête et pressa plus fort la main de son frère.

\- Ne me laisse pas…

...

Frigga et Odin étaient assis sur une banquette en face du lit dans lequel reposait leurs deux fils. Sa profonde fatigue avait fini par rattraper Loki qui s'était endormi malgré lui en veillant sur son frère. Le jeune homme semblait aller légèrement mieux, mais, il était encore faible et loin d'être tiré d'affaire. Frigga frémit et essuya rapidement une larme qui coulait sur sa joue pendant qu'Odin lui pressa doucement la main.

\- Ne pleurs pas…

\- Il est si faible… Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que nous ne pouvions sauver que l'un d'entre eux ?

\- C'est faux. L'état de Thor s'améliore. Il est fort et en bonne santé.

\- Tant de souffrance, pourquoi ?

\- Peut-être pour que nous retrouvions une famille, murmura Odin.

Frigga fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son mari.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Regarde-nous Frigga… J'ai sauvé un bébé voué à la mort dans le froid glacé d'un temple jotun. Je voulais en faire un pion, mais il est devenu mon fils… Un fils que j'ai aimé sans parvenir à lui montrer… Un fils que j'ai fini par rejeter alors qu'au final il ne cherchait qu'un peu d'attention… Pourtant, dés la première nuit où il s'est endormi bébé dans mes bras j'ai oublié que je voulais faire de lui un pion. Il était devenu mon fils et mon manque d'attention a fini par le faire torturer pendant presque un an par un monstre… J'ai forcé notre aîné à regarder son jeune frère se laisser tomber dans le vide… Comment ai-je pu être un aussi mauvais père ?… Ces deux enfants s'aiment et mon orgueil les a presque séparer…

\- Je comprends, murmura Frigga… Comme si toutes ses souffrances n'avaient eues lieux que pour nous rappeler à quel point la famille est importante…

Odin ne dit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête.

Sur le lit, Thor frémit doucement… Ce n'était qu'un léger frisson qui remonta le long de son corps fatigué, mais cela suffit pour réveiller Loki qui sursauta légèrement. Le jeune dieu se pencha au dessus de son frère juste au moment où celui-ci gémit en ouvrant les yeux. Un grand sourire illumina le visage du jeune dieu de la malice, un sourire franc qui n'avait rien à voir avec le petit sourire ironique qui ne le quittait jamais.

\- Thor…

Sa main pressa plus fort celle de son frère pour l'encourager à finir de revenir à lui.

\- Allez Thor, regarde-moi…

Ce dernier gémit et son corps se crispa comme s'il avait mal avant de se détendre. Son regard bleu, encore épuisé balaya la salle, s'arrêtant sur ses parents, debout côte à côte à droite de son lit avant de se fixer sur son frère penchait au dessus de lui.

\- Loki ? Murmura Thor en levant une main pour effleurer sa joue.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et agrippa sa main pour la plaquer sur sa joue.

\- Oui, grand frère.

Thor sourit et murmura du bout des lèvres.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, répondit simplement Loki.

Un mot... un seul mot qui suffit à balayer d'un coup toutes les douleurs, les incompréhensions et les souffrances ressentit pendant des années… Un mot sincère et plein d'espoir qui venait de lui rendre à la fois son frère et ses parents… Un mot qui déclencha des larmes de joie, des larmes si différentes que celles qu'il avait versé jusque là. Thor s'en rendit compte et les balaya de son pouce.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Ce n'est rien... Juste la joie de te voir en vie… J'ai eu si peur de te voir mourir… Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

\- Parce que je ne pouvais pas te perdre petit frère… Je t'aime tu sais, répondit Thor en attirant son frère dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime grand frère, murmura Loki en se laissant volontiers tomber dans ses bras.

Odin et Frigga se regardèrent et se sourirent avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour être encore plus proches de leurs deux enfants… Deux enfants qu'ils avaient failli perdre avant de comprendre à quel point leur famille pouvait être forte quand ils prenaient soin les uns des autres…

* * *

 **Eh voilà !**

 **FIN**

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de cette histoire, elle vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


End file.
